Of Course I Chose Him
by ExoticDarkOne
Summary: It's not really a contest when a woman compares the pros and cons of being with either a boy or a man. Aang is a boy, and only makes me feel like a mother. But Zuko...oh yes, Zuko is most definitely a man. And he makes me feel like a woman.
1. What Started It

**I'm doing this particular piece for shiggles I guess. I like the pairing. A new story for all my followers.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Katara, are you alright?"

Ah, and here is the object of my…What? Confusion? Embarrassment? _Affection? _No, maybe obsession might be a better word for it. I can't stop thinking about the day I caught Zuko bathing in that hot spring behind the temple.

It makes me hot when I think about it, which means I can't sleep, which means I sneak off to kick dirt and mutter to myself in frustration.

Zuko more than likely heard me pass his door in my huff as I left the temple.

"I'm fine. Just dealing with some girl stuff right now."

Realization comes over his face and for a moment I think he knows that my thoughts are currently peeling that shirt off of him.

"Why didn't you say something? I know the herbs you need, I can get them and make a tea for you."

Oh, so that's what he thinks when he hears 'girl stuff'. For some reason, the easy manner in which he offered help with that particular problem is a relief. Sokka always whined. Toph and Aang are too young to even know what that is. I think Haru would act like Sokka.

"Um, no, thank you. It's a different kind of girl stuff."

"Oh. What kind of girl stuff then?"

"Guy stuff."

He blinks. "So it's girl stuff that's guy stuff."

"Exactly."

"So you don't need any help?"

I purse my lips. "Well, now that you mention it, could you walk me back to the temple? I had a moon when I walked out here."

Clouds have since covered the sky.

"Of course."

He lights a flame in his palm and leads me through the trees. He doesn't stop at his room though. Like a gentleman, he walks me back to my bedroom and doesn't leave until I shut the door and am securely safe inside.

I stand with my hand pressed on the door. I can still feel him there. Then I hear a shuffle and his feet pad quietly down the hall.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am frozen as I watch Aang and Zuko spar. Not out of fear, but something else has me rooted to the spot as I stare at a shirtless Zuko. My eyes trail over the curves of his muscles, the lines of his abs…the V of his hips that dives to the low-slung hem of his pants. I blush as memories of Zuko bathing flood to the forefront of my mind.

Zuko calls off the battle. Apparently even in the midst of battle nothing escapes those sharp eyes. He and Aang walk to me and take the glasses of water that I have brought them off of the wooden tray in my hands.

And I compare. I analyze.

Aang is shorter than me, with a face still rounded in the chubby child-like way. His head is still not proportionate with his body; he is not yet even grown. He has no defined muscle, only skin stretched taunt over bone.

Zuko is the opposite. He towers over me, and his broad shoulders make me feel almost delicate. Heat radiates from his skin. I watch the muscles in his arm _ripple_ as he reaches out for his water. Aang is already back in the field, doing some stretches.

I feel Zuko's eyes scorch me and risk glancing up. The calculating look in his eyes holds me. I know that look. It's his something's-suspicious-but-I-haven't-figured-out-what-yet look. I look back down at the tray in my hand, and I'm sure he knows how demure a move it is. He replaces the empty cup and thanks me. I nod without looking up. Demure again, and this time I hear him hum suspiciously.

I walk back into the temple, my heart hammering in my chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Katara! Why are you sleeping late?"

Aang's voice rouses me from a deep slumber, and I groan in pain. I can barely move my lower half. A peculiar smell teases my nose and I know.

"Aang, bring Zuko here please."

"You need something? I'll get it."

"Aang, I need Zuko." I say a little more forcefully.

He doesn't respond, and it is a moment before he shuffles downstairs to the kitchen. A minute later, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Zuko opens the door cautiously, and Aang hovers behind him.

"Zuko, I need girl stuff."

His eyes widen. He strides right in after that and his hands immediately begin questing under my blanket. I'm only in my wrappings, and he averts his eyes when skin shows, but those hands don't stray.

"What are you-"

I am cut off by a groan of relief when he lays a palm flat against my lower back. The heat from his palm makes the cramps cease, and I collapse in a languid heap on the mattress. He runs his hand side-to-side and I feel my eyelids flutter.

I realize that Zuko is bent over me to get his hand in the right spot. His nearness makes my breath hitch and his eyes slide to meet mine. He seems to notice the predicament, and stands, taking his heat with him. I nearly pout.

"I'll be back shortly. I have to go gather some herbs and look for a spare blanket. You're going to need another set of wrappings."

I peek under the cover. Sure enough, I have bled through my wrappings and onto the mattress. I blush and apologize for the trouble.

"It's alright, it's no trouble at all."

He exits and shoos Aang out with him. He pulls the door closed behind him. I doze off again.

I wake to a weight on my bed. I crack open an eye. Zuko is there, holding out a cup of steaming tea and a freshly shredded blanket. I take the tea and sip. It doesn't taste great, but it does ease the throbbing pain in my lower extremities.

When I finish the cup, he steps outside so that I can change wrappings. When I call him back in, he pours me another cup of tea. He also brings in new sheets for the mattress. I stand in a corner and sip tea as I watch him go about the business of remaking the bed and gathering up the sheets and my used wrappings.

"I'll clean them and get them back to you when they dry so you can change again."

I nod and say my thanks.

Later that night, when he brings me new wrappings for the last time today, I can't help myself.

"Zuko?" I ask quietly when he's just about to close the door. He pauses, waiting.

"Will you stay and rub my back like you did?" my voice is small, reserved. He knows he can refuse.

But he doesn't.

He comes back in and sits down on the bed beside me. His hand unerringly finds that spot that makes me melt into the mattress. He rubs lazy circles on my lower back, and eventually he lulls me to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So I know it's not exactly her usual personality, but hey, it's my story. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Heart Says Yes, Head Says No

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oh, sweet Yue, what did I do to deserve this? A shirtless Zuko just walked into my room and he is practically _glistening_ with sweat. I think he's saying something but I don't hear. I do manage to accept the tea he hands me and take a sip. I sigh. He's only here to do his gentlemanly duty.

Ah, well. It was still a nice view.

I am actually able to join the others today. Yesterday I didn't move from my mattress. Aang is looking at me funny. I ignore him.

The day drags because I'm slow, but I manage to make a soup for dinner. I think Zuko may have snuck in some fireflakes when I wasn't looking. I take a deep gulp of milk to ease the burning on my tongue and when I put my glass down I see Zuko and Sokka off to themselves talking. When Sokka walks away, I see Zuko's suspicious face.

I don't think anything about it. I pick up the dishes and take them into the kitchen to wash them. Zuko joins me and we share a comfortable silence. I have found I like these quiet moments with him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He is gone.

He and Sokka have taken the war balloon off on some hunting trip. I wonder if this is what they were talking about last night. Something nags at me that they aren't hunting. Something is wrong in the way they left, and I've had a look around; they didn't take enough supplies to last a hunting trip.

I will wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days of worry gnawing at my gut and still they haven't returned. No one says it, but we all know the potential risk for getting caught. I have paced the halls of the temple without sleep. Even if Sokka is captured, he will probably be taken to a prison, or worked on a war ship like Haru's father.

Zuko however…Zuko will be killed on sight. I just know it.

I pray to the moon and ocean to bring them both home safely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For a moment, I think it will be Azula stepping down from this monster of a machine. I sigh in relief when I see Sokka's cheeky grin and Zuko's calculating glance around the temple before he relaxes. He always checks to make sure everything is as he left it.

I'm pestering them with questions, but when I see my dad follow them down the ramp, I tear up and can't say anything else. Dad wraps me and Sokka into a hug as Suki and a huge guy joins us. The big guy introduces himself as Chit Sang.

From the hug I peek out and catch a soft look on Zuko's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko joins me doing the dishes like nothing happened. I try to express my thanks, but emotion blocks my throat and I can't speak if I don't want to cry. He understands though. He bumps his hip into mine to let me know it was nothing. I start a splash war to let him know I missed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time it really is Azula come for us. Panic sears me when Appa tears out of the temple dodging fireballs and I see Zuko dueling his sister on top of one of the machines. My heart stops when I see him fall.

Appa maneuvers under him and I reach for him with both arms. He clasps my forearms and I _pull_. Then he is in the saddle and safe, and I realize I'm holding his arms too tightly. I release him.

There is an odd look on his face when we see Azula fall. As much trouble as she's been, she is his sister. I don't know, but maybe there was a time when they actually got along.

But she saves herself and his scowl is back in place.

He directs Aang to his old summer house on Ember Island.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bed is nice, but I can't sleep. I keep seeing him fall. I have escaped down to the beach to watch the waves.

I hear soft footsteps before the body sits down next to me. I know without looking that it is him. I scoot closer while acting like I hadn't moved. He doesn't say anything and he doesn't move, letting me take my comfort from him, even if it's only because our thighs are touching.

After a few minutes, I glance over to him. He is looking up at the stars, and I let my eyes trace the planes of his face unabashedly. Eventually, he looks at me too, and I search his eyes. For what, I have no idea.

Then I realize I'm staring and I blush and look away.

He takes it as his cue.

"C'mon," he says quietly, "I'll walk you back."

I follow him silently and he escorts me all the way to my room again.

When I shut the door, I lean against it, and he stands outside for several minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What is the matter with me! This is Zuko I'm thinking about!

I grumble to myself as I make my way around the kitchen. How is it that I can possibly have feelings for him? Thank you for my head telling me no, because my heart has been taken over by hormones that say yes.

I can't just trust him. I want to, but something holds me back. Something won't let me forget that he has turned before.

I guess it was too much to hope that my mood swing would go unnoticed.

I find him waiting on me one morning. I'm not exactly happy this early in the morning.

Then he says words that I know will change my life.

"I know who killed your mother."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, short I know, but it's what I've got right now. Maybe more inspiration will hit me later.**


End file.
